Smart power switches have grown in popularity in low-voltage applications that have medium-to-high current loads. Such applications include, e.g., modern automotive and industrial systems. Smart power switches include diagnostic abilities and protection features, particularly against short circuits or other types of current overloads. They may further include a temperature sensor and over-voltage protection features.
Smart power switches shut down when an overload event, such as a short-circuit, occurs. During a shutdown, a wire harness for the smart power switch may act as a resistive-inductive (RL) load, storing energy that a power transistor of the switch, e.g., a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), needs to dissipate. Dissipation of this stored energy can increase the temperature of the power switch, causing thermal stress that may damage the power switch.